wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Adorabeezle Winterpop
Adorabeezle Winterpop is a character within the game Sugar Rush. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she and Rancis Fluggerbutter are unlocked by completing the third track Frosty Rally. Her candy theme is ice pops and peppermints, and her signature kart is the Ice Rocket. Appearance Adorabeezle Winterpop is a small young girl with very pale almost purple skin, thin blue eyes, and dark cobalt hair pulled back in a plaited braid. She wears a navy blue jacket with white, fluffy trim on top of a blue shirt with white stars and red stripes, a blue skirt with light blue polka dots, and navy leggings. She also wears a winter flap hat and matching boots that are decorated with the same trim. Her clothing is adorned with peppermints and other similar candies. Her racing outfit consists of her usual outfit along with a red, white, and blue racing helmet with a blue visor. Although she is based on peppermints as well as ice pops, the only apperance on her is on the top of her hat. Biography Adorabeezle Winterpop: Sweet Skiing "Adorabeezle Winterpop is the prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She's a racing and skiing fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush." Gallery Adorabeezle.png|Adorabeezle and her Ice Rocket Adorabeezle Game Stats.png|Adorabeezle's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Adorabeezle win.png 200px-Adorabeezle_Logo!.png Adorabeezle_Motion_Graph.gif|Adorabeezle's winning animation Adorabeezle Plush.jpg|Adorabeezle plush Adorabeezle Racer.jpg Adorabeezle Racer Box.jpg Adorabeezle DK.png|Adorabeezle speeding in "The Donut Kart" comic. AdoraMinty DK.png Adorabeezle Pin|Adorabeezle pin wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3922 (2).jpg tumblr_ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo1_500.png tumblr_ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo2_500.png tumblr_ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo3_500.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3989 (2) - copia.jpg tumblr_mi51t4HsKn1qfujrjo2_400.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4242 - copia.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4830 - copia.jpg AW.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4870.jpg tumblr_mi51t4HsKn1qfujrjo3_400.png|Adorabeezle makes an evil face, because Taffyta begins to destroy the Likkity Split wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4930.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4937 (2).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4973 (2).jpg tumblr_mi51t4HsKn1qfujrjo1_500.png AdorabeezleGottaGoFast.png|Adorabeezle's kart falters at the start of the race. tumblr_mi51t4HsKn1qfujrjo4_1280.png|During the Random Roster Race IMG 1490.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9197.jpg IMG_1486.PNG|Adorabeezle about to get hit by a Sweet Seeker during the Random Roster Race wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10598 - copia (2).jpg|Adorabbezle is very sorry about how she treated Vanellope wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg tumblr_mg1c6sCzX31r8d6cfo1_400.png|In a promotional video with Minty Zaki and Snowanna Rainbeau Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg|aborabeezle winterpop Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9197.jpg|Ice Rocket Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4937 (2).jpg|adorabeezle winterpop Trivia *She has a palette swap named Nougetsia Brumblestain. *Her power-up is some sort of ice-cream cannon and is the only racer's power-up seen. *When Swizzle's kart gets smashed by a gobstopper, Adorabeezle goes ahead and you can hear her laughing. *She, Snowanna and Nougetsia seem to be the only racers that are based around frozen treats. *Her plush smells like raspberries (or to be specific, blue raspberries, which became dyed blue for use in ice pops). *It seems that she and the other racers have a bad relationship with Wynnchel and Duncan *When Adorabeezle is about to get hit by a Sweet Seeker, you can hear her screaming. *Also, besides her being heard screaming, when she smashed into the jawbreaker machine, due to Turbo's sweet seeker, you can hear she does a slight "yay" or "yee". . Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers A Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Adorabeezle Winterpop